This invention concerns a new and distinct cultivar of raspberry plant with a botanical name of Rubus ideaus L. 
Several cultivars of raspberry plant are known. For instance, raspberry cultivars named xe2x80x98Annexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Carolinexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Laurenxe2x80x99 have been described in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,411, 10,412 and 10,610, respectively. The new and distinct cultivar of the present invention is a raspberry plant named xe2x80x98Emilyxe2x80x99. This new and distinct cultivar of the present invention differs from xe2x80x98Annexe2x80x99 in bearing red fruit in the spring, rather than golden fruit in the fall. xe2x80x98Emilyxe2x80x99 can be distinguished from xe2x80x98Carolinexe2x80x99 in that xe2x80x98Emilyxe2x80x99 is spring bearing, but xe2x80x98Carolinexe2x80x99 is fall bearing. xe2x80x98Emilyxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Laurenxe2x80x99 are both spring bearing red raspberry cultivars, but xe2x80x98Emilyxe2x80x99 can be distinguished from xe2x80x98Laurenxe2x80x99 in having a later ripeness period.
The new cultivar of spring bearing red raspberry originated from a controlled cross at the University of Maryland Greenhouses in College Park, Md. The cross xe2x80x9cAMxe2x80x9d was xe2x80x98CDA-2xe2x80x99 (unpatented)xc3x97xe2x80x98Glen Moyxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and was made in the winter of 1989. CDA-2 (unpatented) was a selection of the cross xe2x80x98Southlandxe2x80x99 (unpatented)xc3x97xe2x80x98Williamettexe2x80x99 (unpatented), made in 1982. This year was designated xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d as part of the University of Maryland at College Park; Rutgers University of New Brunswick, N.J.; Virgina Polytechnic Institute and State University, Southern Piedmont Agricultural Research and Education Center at Blackstone; and the University of Wisconsin at River Falls cooperative breeding program. The clone was first selected in 1992 at the Wye Research and Education Center of the University of Maryland located at Centerville, Md. and was therefore designated xe2x80x9cxe2x88x921xe2x80x9d. Thus, the complete breeding designation was xe2x80x9cJAM-1xe2x80x9d.
This application relates to a new and distinct red fruited, spring bearing raspberry cultivar, botanically known as Rubus ideaus L. . The following characteristics are outstanding:
1. Production of fruit which are more durable than the standard cultivars in use, primarily due to its narrow cavity, firm flesh, thick drupelets and elongate conic shape.
2. Production of fruit which is larger and more flavorful than mid-season spring bearing cultivars adapted to the mid-Atlantic states.
The following characteristics are useful in distinguishing this cultivar and can be useful for cultivar indetification.
1. Plants are moderately suckering and very upright, growing to 4 feet or taller when mature. Canes are only moderately cold hardy, i.e. not recommended for areas where the minimum winter temperature is less than 0xc2x0 F.
2. Canes have only a moderate amount of small thorns.
3. Leaves have a relatively longer petiolule in relation to leaf size than most cultivars.
4. The fruit has a very narrow cavity, very cohesive, red and very symmetrical. Fruit can be stacked several high before the fruit cavity is collapsed on the lower fruit. The fruit has an even collar and a good flavor.
5. The fruit is produced in the midseason from the floricanes. Primocane produced fruit is unusual.